My Naughty Girl by KarenCullen2007
by diorrobcontest
Summary: DA Charlie Swan hires a new ADA, family friend Edward Cullen. Little does he realize that Edward will make romancing Bella part of the job description. An entry for the Dior Rob Contest


**Dior Rob Contest**

**Title: **My Naughty Girl

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is the new Assistant District Attorney in Seattle. Charlie Swan, recently elected District Attorney, is an old family friend. Charlie heard from his daughter, who was away at boarding school. She missed her dad, and wanted to come back home for her senior year. Whole story in Edwards POV.

Returning home, she heads to her dad's office, where she is surprised to see her childhood crush, Edward. Isabella has no idea what's she's getting herself into, and Edward shows no mercy when it comes to Isabella. He lets her know right away what he wants, how he wants it.

Will Edward submerge Isabella into his secret lifestyle? And how will Charlie react?

**Pairing:** Edward Cullen and Bella Swan

**Rating:** M

**Prompt used: ****Dior Rob Contest pictures prompts: #37 #10**

* * *

I was happy that I was finally going to be working in the Seattle District Attorney's office. Though I would miss Boston, I needed a change. After my failed relationship with Tanya Denali, I needed a fresh start.

Tanya was my girlfriend; we met in college and moved in together during our junior year. We met at a frat party; she was one of those women who was as full of herself as I was. She had long blond hair, legs that went on for miles, and a body that just wouldn't quit.

We actually got along pretty well in the beginning, both of us were ambitious and conceited. I have never had any problems getting a woman into my bed. I have a good build, green eyes, and sex hair the women love to get their hands on.

I thought I had the world by the tail until I came home one day and found her in bed with my best friend, Paul. He'd made it known he wanted her, so I guess I wasn't completely shocked, but my pride couldn't stand a cheating girlfriend, so I told her to pack her bags. She refused to move, trying to insist that as a couple, we would be unstoppable. So, when I got a call from Charlie Swan saying he needed my help, I jumped on it. Tanya would have to ride someone else's coattails. Good luck with that, Paul!

As I packed my belongings, I had to listen to Tanya yapping at me, trying to save our relationship.

"I'm so sorry, Edward! He came on to me, not the other way around...I…"

I angrily replied, "Tanya, just shut the hell up. I don't care who made the first move; you can fuck whoever you want. You weren't that good anyway." I growled.

She looked at me, shocked, and began to chuck plates at my head. Dodging flying objects, I headed to our room to finish packing. I guess she decided her tantrum wasn't getting her anywhere, and she left the apartment in a huff.

"Bitch!" I muttered to myself, and continued my packing.

Charlie was friends with my dad, Carlisle. My dad worked as head of emergency medicine at Seattle General, and my mom, Esme, was an interior decorator and worked from home. They often had dinner together, so when Charlie heard from my dad one evening that I needed a fresh start, he was quick to lend a hand. Charlie had just been elected District Attorney in Seattle, and was busy getting his office up and running. He was looking to fill positions in his office, and needed me to take up some of the workload.

I rented out an apartment online, hoping it was as nice in person as it looked in the pictures. Once my plane touched down and I had my baggage in hand, I went to meet my realtor to pick up the keys. Once inside, I set my briefcase down on the kitchen counter and took a look around.

It was a nice place but it needed some furniture. So I called my mom and asked for help, knowing she would have the place decorated in no time.

The next day I set out to meet with Charlie at his office. I stepped off the elevator and walked up to the receptionist's desk. She was a cute brunette who was busy on the phone; she held up her finger asking me to wait a moment. I nodded.

Once she was off the phone she asked, "May I help you?" in a flirty tone, batting her lashes at me. I leaned in, read her name tag, and replied, "I'm here to see Charlie Swan, Mrs. Stanley."

She winked and said, "Actually, I'm single, so its only Ms. My name is Jessica."

Flashing my crooked smile, I replied, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm the new Assistant District Attorney."

She got up and came around the desk to stand close to me and said, "Right this way, Edward."

As she walked toward a door with Charlie Swan on the nameplate, I checked out her ass. Not bad, I told myself. She opened the door for me, leaving her body in the way, so I had to brush up against her as I went in. She winked at me on her way out the door. Charlie looked up and acknowledged me as he finished on a phone call.

"Okay, Mr. Volturi. No problem. Let me get back to you." He hung up the phone and smiled at me as he stood up.

"It's so good to see you again, Edward. It's been a long time." he said, shaking my hand.

I'd left Seattle to go to college and hadn't been back, except for visits to my parents on holidays and summer breaks. My sister left to attend boarding school, but we kept in touch through email.

"Yeah," I said, nodding, "It has been a long time. How's the family?" I asked.

Charlie married his high school sweetheart, Renee, and they had one daughter, Isabella. I think she was eighteen now, but I hadn't seen her in years.

"Oh, they're fine. Renee has been working as your mom's assistant, and Isabella's been in boarding school. She just came home to finish out her senior year. She's almost eighteen, I still can't believe it." Charlie added, shaking his head. "Come on, let me show you around." he said as he directed me out of his office.

As soon as we left his office, I heard some girls giggling. When I looked at the receptionist's desk, I saw my sister, Alice, and another girl I didn't recognize. And that other girl was exquisite, to say the least. She had long brown hair that had a bit of a wave to it, and her face was pale with rose colored lips. And damn, did she ever have a figure on her, with perky breasts and curvy hips. Fuck me, she was gorgeous!

Charlie started walking toward them; I wondered what my sister was doing here.

"Isabella? What are you doing here?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

Wait, what? That's Isabella? Holy fuck! I hadn't seen her since that one summer...

She answered quietly, "Dad, I need some money for the mall. Alice and I want to do some shopping."

I kept staring at Isabella; I couldn't take my eyes off of her. My dick was stirring just looking at her. However, my sister pulled me out of my daze.

"Hey big brother, how's your first day of work?" she asked, smiling at me.

I looked at Alice and said, "It's going well. Charlie was just about to show me around." Then I turned my eyes toward Isabella.

Alice said, "Where are my manners? This is my friend, Isabella. Isabella, this is my older brother, Edward. He left home when he was 18 to go to college."

Isabella's eyes met mine, they were a lovely shade of brown. Damn, those chocolate pools were just inviting me in. She said quietly, "Hello, Edward, nice to see you again. It's been a long time."

She shook my hand, and when we touched, a jolt of electricity flowed through us. She must have felt it too, because I heard her breath hitch.

I said in a friendly but flirty tone, "Isabella, it's nice to see you again, too." I gave her the crooked smile the ladies love, and she blushed instantly. Oh, how I wanted to know just how far that blush went.

Charlie cut in saying, "Here you go, Bella. Try not to spend too much, sweetie. Alice, I know how much you love shopping, but please be gentle. Okay?"

As he spoke, Isabella and I stole glances at each other. I drug my tongue across my lower lip and her eyes followed along. Yeah, baby, you want my tongue in your mouth, don't you? You want my lips on yours, tasting that little bit of blood you drew from biting your lower lip.

"Isabella," her dad said, getting her attention. "Did you hear what I said?" His words pulled her out of her lusty haze.

I smirked, knowing she was lusting after me already. That girl will be putty in my hands before long.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Dad, I heard you." she said, shyly looking away from me.

Alice chimed in saying, "Don't worry, Charlie, we'll be good."

As Charlie and I started walking away, I leaned in toward Isabella and whispered, "I know deep down you're just a naughty girl, aren't you, Isabella?" She gasped and looked at me; I winked at her and continued walking away.

I saw my sister having to tug on Isabella, trying to steer her toward the elevator, all the while Isabella kept her eyes on mine.

Charlie told me after the girls left that he there was a gala coming up, where he would introduce the new members of his team, including me.

The week went by quickly with Charlie showing me the ropes. Every night when I went home, I would jack off in the shower, thinking of all the things I wanted to do with Isabella. Before I knew it, It was the night of the dinner gala.

I went home to take a shower and get ready for the dinner. In the shower I kept thinking about all the ways I wanted Isabella. Most of all, I wanted her in my playroom. I wanted to see how she would look on my St. Andrews Cross with her wrists and ankles bound. Her creamy thighs would look amazing against the burgundy wood. I got hard just thinking about it.

I would tease her along the way by fingering her, thrusting my fingers in and out of her wet pussy while her juices dripped onto the wood. Maybe I would punish her for making a mess. Then I'd lick off my fingers...I just knew she'd taste incredible. It would be even better to taste right from the source, my tongue lapping up all she had to offer. Then I'd bite down on her clit, making her beg me for relief.

I rubbed on my cock, images of Isabella flooding my mind. I came hard, yelling out her name.

I got out of the shower, shaved, brushed my teeth, and put on my grey Armani suit. I left my hair in its usual disheveled mess; the ladies loved it that way. I grabbed my keys, the ones that belonged to my Aston Martin, and walked to my private garage. God, I loved this car. Being able to fuck Bella across the hood would make me love it even more.

I pressed on the remote to turn off the alarm and climbed inside. I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I pulled out of the garage, spinning the wheels. I pulled up to the valet and tossed my keys to the attendant. There were quite a few people entering the building; many of them were beautiful women trying to get my attention. There was only one woman I wanted: Isabella.

I walked to the main ballroom, grabbing a glass of champagne from the waiter. It was beautifully decorated; fresh flowers and glittering chandeliers were everywhere. Scanning the room, my eyes fell upon the brunette I'd been imagining all week. She looked so sexy, I was surprised that Charlie let her out of the house in that dress. It was red and low cut, showcasing her beautiful breasts.

She was standing with her parents; Charlie was talking to a guy I didn't recognize. She must have sensed my presence; she turned and looked directly at me. When our eyes met, I could see hers were burning with desire. She looked lit up from the inside. As she stared, her tongue peeked out from between her pretty pink lips. I took everything in me not to walk right over and ravage her mouth with mine.

My sister Alice picked that moment to appear. She was dressed in a black designer gown, her long black hair was in waves down her back. She looked up at me, her green eyes flashing with amusement when she asked, "Isn't she stunning?"

I blinked my eyes, clearing my thoughts before I replied, "What? Who are you…"

"Isabella, silly. Isn't she stunning in that dress? I picked it out for her. Doesn't she look gorgeous?" she asked again as we stood there, both of us looking in Isabella's direction. I was in shock. How did my sister know about my feelings for Isabella?

"How did you…" I asked, my voice trailing off.

"Oh please, my dear brother. I saw the looks you were giving her that day in Charlie's office. I know what my brother likes, and the colors he prefers. Let's go say hello, shall we?" she asked, tugging on me to follow her, which I did.

Just as we approached, Charlie turned to greet us. "Edward! Alice! Please, join us. Edward, you know Billy Black, don't you? He's our new mayor. Billy, you remember Edward, my newest ADA?"

Billy looked at Edward, smiling tightly as he said, "Good to see you again, Edward."

Then Charlie introduced his wife Renee, and of course, Isabella. The connection between Isabella and me hummed, as if the air was filled with an electric charge. I was the first to speak.

"Hello, Isabella. So nice to see you again."

Just as Isabella was about to say something, a good looking man with a dark complexion approached. His hair was short, and he had a muscular build. The man put his arm around Bella's waist as he turned toward me, introducing himself.

"Edward, it's nice to see you again. I'm not sure if you remember me...I'm Jake Black. " He reached out to shake my hand.

"Yes, of course, though you were a bit younger than me, if memory serves."

Billy cut in, patting his son on the back. "My boy is going to Harvard next fall. He's planning on becoming a lawyer, just like his old man. Right, son?"

Jake nodded, his arm still around Isabella's waist, which I didn't like one bit. My eyes met Isabella's, glanced down to Jake's arm, and went back up again. Raising my eyebrow, I silently asked her to clarify her relationship with Jake. Isabella gave her head a little shake, as if to say no. She tried to break free from Jake's hold as the band began to play.

Just as I was about to speak, Jake said, "Come on, Bells, they're playing our song. Will you all excuse us, please?" He ushered Bella to the dance floor.

I kept my eyes on them as they danced; my sister patted me on the back reassuringly. "They aren't together, Edward. Jake likes to think they are, but they really are just friends. Don't let him fool you into thinking it's more than it is. Now if you'll excuse me, I owe my boyfriend a dance." She left me standing there as she walked toward Jasper, who stood waiting on the dance floor.

I was on my third glass of champagne as I watched Isabella dance with Jake. She may have been dancing with him, but her focus was on me. As she rested her head on Jake's shoulder, she scanned the room looking for me. Our eyes finally met, and we spent the rest of the dance staring at each other from across the room.

My blood was boiling by that point because I could see that Jake was trying to put the moves on her, in spite of her clear refusals. My jaw clenched as I stood and watched them together. Never one to back down from a challenge, I struck out across the dance floor to nip things in the bud.

As I approached I said to Jake, "May I cut in?" I didn't wait for a response. Taking her in my arms, I left him there, speechless. Yeah, like he had a prayer anyway. Isabella and I glided across the floor; she was light on her feet and she moved her body in unison with mine. She was a perfect fit, I loved feeling her warm body against mine.

I held her hand in my right one, my left rested on her waist. We gazed into each others eyes; no words were necessary. After a while, I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "That dress looks sinful on you, but you already knew that, didn't you, naughty girl?"

I leaned back some to look in her eyes, and I heard her breath hitch. I smirked and said, "What?"

"You think you know anything about the real me? You don't know me." she replied, her voice sultry.

I changed my tone, making it more seductive. "Oh, but I do. You follow orders very well, my dear. Especially when my sister and I are involved. You think that sexy red dress you're wearing was all her idea?"

She looked in my eyes, stunned. Her eyes were wide and her breathing erratic. We danced a while longer, neither of us saying a word. I pulled her against my chest and whispered in her ear, "Come with me, baby," making it clear that it was not a request, but a demand.

I looked around to see if her parents were watching; they weren't. So with her tiny hand in mine, we left the ballroom. I looked around for a more private place, my eyes spying the elevator. Pressing the call button, I looked again for her parents. As the doors opened, she looked at me, eyes wide, pupils dilated with excitement.

She had to know what was coming next, well she would in a moment, anyway. I smirked to myself, just thinking about it. Once we were inside, I pressed a button...any button; I didn't care which. Just as the door began to close, I pinned her up against the elevator wall.

I pressed up against her, rocking my hips into hers. I brought my left hand up to her throat, holding her firmly in place. My breath was hot in her face; I wanted to consume her.

Gritting my teeth, I growled at her, "Do you know how hard it's been to stay away from you? I've had to jack off at least twenty times since I saw you that day in Charlie's office, and I don't do that. My submissives are the ones that give me relief. But you...you're different somehow."

She gasped as I continued to hold her there. "Don't be so fucking surprised. I know you're a naughty girl, and I intend to find out just how naughty." Before she could say a word, my mouth was on hers. I used my tongue to coax an entrance, licking her bottom lip. When she opened for me, I went in deep, fucking her mouth with my tongue. I grunted and she moaned as our bodies rocked against each other, lost in a sea of sensation.

Sliding my free hand down her torso, I felt the smooth skin of her thigh. My fingers began to work their way up under her dress; I was delighted to find out she was wearing a thong. Fisting my hand around it, I ripped it from her body. I heard her gasp at the sting it left behind on her skin. I growled in her mouth as my fingers sought out her warm, wet pussy.

Just as I thought...she was sopping wet from me. I loved knowing I was the one who made her that wet. So wet that she was dripping onto her thighs. She cried out when she felt my fingers invade her tight pussy. She tried to move her face, but I was having none of that. "Don't fucking move," I commanded. Adding another finger, I continued on, curling them up to hit her g spot. She was moaning as she rode my fingers toward bliss.

"Oh God, Edward! I'm going to cum!" she called out to me.

I smiled and said, "I know...come for me, baby. You know you want to. Scream my name and tell everyone it's me you belong to! Do it!" I demanded, continuing to pump inside of her.

"Fuck!" she yelled as her orgasm crashed around her. "You, Edward! Only you!"

She came back to earth and her breathing evened out. She looked into my eyes as I pulled out my fingers, watching as I tasted her, moaning with delight. "I knew you would taste good, naughty girl. Stay away from Jake, or I will do this again, but next time I won't allow you to come, is that clear?" She nodded, quietly agreeing.

"Good girl." I said as I turned, pressing the button to return to the gala on the first floor. We stood in silence as the elevator made its way back down, our breathing the only noise. Bella jumped a little as the elevator signalled we had arrived at the first floor. I smiled and waited for her to exit, following closely behind her.

I was standing right next to her when Jake approached. "Hey, Bells! There you are. Did you disappear to the ladies room or something?" he asked.

Isabella answered without hesitation, "Yeah, I had to use the ladies room. You know how bad the lines are at parties like this."

"Oh...well, they are about to serve dinner. Let's go take a seat." he said, offering her his arm.

Arm in arm, he lead her to the table, pulling out her chair for her so she could sit down. He sat down right beside her. I watched his attempts to get Bella's attention with amusement. Walking up behind her, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "That boy doesn't have a clue how naughty you really are, does he Isabella?" I laughed quietly when she blushed. Oh, little girl...we are going to have so much fun together, I thought to myself.

I sat down on Bella's other side. Alice joined my, followed by Jasper on her other side. Then came Charlie and Renee. Of course Billy had to join us, sitting next to his son, Jake. Oh, what a table we made!

They began serving dinner; the waiters brought out a salad first. While we ate, everyone made polite conversation. I, however, had other things in mind. My left hand was making its way down to Bella's thighs. She squirmed a bit as I my fingers went exploring.

Jake was oblivious to what was going on right beside him; he was talking shop with his dad, paying no attention to Isabella. They brought out the main course, and while I ate with my right hand, my left hand was busy touching Bella's warm skin.

Bella began to have trouble concealing her body's reactions to my busy fingers' explorations. She was looking a bit flushed. My adorable sister chose that moment to notice, and asked, "Bella, you feeling okay?"

I left my hand right where it was, watching her turn bright red. That blush caught Jake's attention, and he turned to face her.

"Bells, you're bright red, are you feeling okay? I could take you home." he asked, looking concerned.

My hand slid inside of her dress, knowing her thong was still in my pocket. I moved it so I could dip my fingers inside of her pussy. She unfortunately chose that moment to take a drink of water, probably trying to cool off. She choked, but managed to say, "I'm fine...it's a bit warm in here, that's all."

I looked at her grinning, and said, "I tend to agree, I feel rather warm in here myself. The heat must be on, or perhaps the moisture is building with all these people in the room."

Her eyes went wide as she looked at me; I winked, knowing exactly what I was doing to her.

Then came dessert, and Lord help me, did Bella ever put on a show! She started eating the decadent chocolate cake, moaning and licking her lips after each bite. I guess you could say I was getting my just desserts, but two could play at this game.

I flicked her clit as I took a bite of mine, and began to rub on it with my thumb until I felt her starting to tremble.

"Oh!" I said, as I felt her come on my fingers. "This dessert is delicious." I brought my fingers to my mouth, licking them clean. After taking a few more bites of the luscious dessert, I leaned back in my chair.

"Thank you so much, Charlie, for welcoming me back, and for this lovely dinner. I have to say, that was the best dessert I've had in months." I said, settling back in my chair.

Bella, who had just taken another drink of her water, began to cough and splutter.

All attention was on her now, as everyone asked, "Bells, you okay?"

"Yeah." She said, taking a deep breath. "I'm okay, really. I guess it went down the wrong way"

Jake seemed unsure, asking, "Bells, are you sure you're okay?"

Visibly annoyed, she answered, "I'm fine, Jake."

She glared at me, narrowing her eyes. I, on the other hand, wasn't a bit offended. Why should I be? I mean, I'd already given her her two orgasms, and the night was still young.

I said, "Isabella, you do look a little flushed. Maybe you're coming down with something. Alice could take you to the ladies room, or you could get some fresh air..." It was more like a command than a question.

My sister stood and said, "Come on, Bells...let's go freshen up and get some air. It is a bit stuffy in here." She winked at me, knowing all too well exactly what was going on. I watched the two of them leave the room together. I gave them twenty minutes while I talked shop. Then, thanking Charlie for a lovely evening, I got up from the table and went to wash my hands in the men's room.

Just then, my cell alerted me of a message.

We're over by the south entrance, out on the balcony. ~A

On my way. Can u text Charlie and tell him that she's going home with you? ~E

I walked to the valet and gave him my ticket. My phone alerted me again.

It's done. She's waiting for you. ~A

On my way in my car...be there in a few. ~E

I pulled up and saw the two of them on the balcony; I got out and left the car running. I walked up to them and said, 'Thanks, Alice, for helping us."

"You're welcome, bro. Take good care of her."

I winked at Isabella and said, "Oh, I intend to, believe me."

Isabella gasped. "You planned this whole thing, didn't you?" Just then Jasper pulled up and picked up my sister.

"Why yes I did, Isabella. Don't you think I know the signs of a good submissive? You, my dear, have the makings of a great one. Now lets go, I'm not quite done with you yet." I helped her to my car.

As she slid into the seat I smiled, loving the sound of the engine as it roared to life. I turned on the radio, letting the music blare from the speakers. Sitting there with Isabella, I felt alive.

Finally we pulled into my garage; I got out and ran around to her side to help her out of the car. I might be a bit of a cad, but deep down I was still a gentleman. Holding hands, we ran to the building and I pressed the elevator call button; I lived in the penthouse.

After punching in the alarm code, I pulled her inside. As soon as I had her inside, I pinned her against the door with my body. I crashed my lips to hers and kissed her, hard.

"Oh, naughty girl," I said as I pulled away from her lips, "I can't wait to be inside you. I've thought about this moment since I first saw you that day in Charlie's office. Come with me, my pet."

We headed upstairs, the anticipation building. At the end of the hall we came to a large wooden door. Pulling the key from my pocket, I unlocked the door and ushered her inside. I watched as she took in her surroundings; she walked around the room, running her fingers along the many toys that hung from the walls. This was the answer to my prayers; I had Isabella in my playroom. I watched as she paused, looking back at me, obviously full of questions. "That's my St. Andrew's Cross, pet. I can't wait to have you bound and at my mercy." I said. "Feel free to touch anything, ask me anything. This is your chance, Bella."

"Wow, this is…" she began, not quite sure what to say. I pressed my fingers to her lips and said, "Shhh. Don't be afraid, sweetheart. I only want to give you pleasure, and help you find pleasure serving me. We could be so incredible together, baby. It's all about trust...do you trust me, Bella?"

Her face was filled with a mixture of fear and excitement. Our breathing came in fast pants as we stood there, looking into each other's eyes. I walked behind her and I let my fingers roam across her skin. It felt like sensory overload.

"Don't talk, just feel." I said, my voice smooth and low.

I knew she could feel the warmth of my breath on her neck; my fingers made quick work of her clothes, letting them fall in a pool of fabric at her feet. She wore no bra, and I'd already taken care of her thong earlier in the evening. I smiled at the memory.

I whispered in her ear, "You are so fucking exquisite, Isabella. " I pressed open mouthed kisses along her neck, leaving a wet trail across her skin. I ran my tongue down to her ass, kissing the dimples above each butt cheek. Her breathing became laboured as I stood up to admire her body. I couldn't believe she was finally here, giving herself to me.

I walked around her, taking her chin and pulling her face up so her eyes met mine. I bent down to kiss her, sliding my tongue out to taste her. I deepened the kiss, hoping she could feel how much she meant to me. Kissing Isabella felt like home.

I had wanted to be slow and gentle for her first time. My sister told me everything about Isabella, including the fact that she was a virgin, and on the pill. I would be able to feel all of her. And the way I was feeling right now, slow and gentle wasn't an option. "I was going to take my time, but damn it, Isabella, I can't wait anymore! I need you now!"

Unfastening my pants, I picked her up, telling her, "Wrap your legs around me like a good girl, Bella. Hold on tight." I pulled out my cock and ran it along her slit, wetting it with her juices. I could hold back no longer; I plunged my cock inside her, feeling her tight pussy stretch for me. "Fuck!" I grunted; she felt incredible. I felt her innocence, and taking a deep breath, I pushed on through, feeling her body tense. She cried out at first, a few tears falling from her eyes. but I kissed them away. "It will be okay, naughty girl, hang on!"

I started to move inside of her, and it felt amazing. I lost myself in her warmth. I heard her cries of pain became sounds pleasure, and she called out my name.

"Oh Edward, right there." she moaned.

I bit back a grunt as I moved in and out of her pussy. Oh, good God, the sensation was incredible! I hadn't been with a virgin in a long time, and fuck, this felt like heaven.

"Isabella, fuck, you feel so good, naughty girl! Oh jesus!" I said as I felt my balls start to tighten; my toes were curling. I felt her pussy clench around my dick as I rammed in and out of her.

"Come with me, Isabella, now!" I demanded. I reached down and pinched her clit, sending her over the edge. She took me with her, and I came hard; two more thrusts and I was done.

I was still inside of her as we both came down for our highs. I pulled out of her and saw some blood on my cock. I knew she would be sore, so I carried her to my bathroom and set her on the counter. I started to fill the tub, adding some bubbles. While she climbed in, I cleaned off my dick with a damp cloth, then slid in behind her into the tub.

I washed her body, letting her muscles relax in the tub, soaking away any residual pain. Once the water began to cool, I helped her out of the tub and dried her off with a towel from the warmer. I took her to my bed, where we lay, our bodies intertwined.

She scooted in closer to me as I whispered, "Thank you for giving yourself to me. Get some sleep, naughty girl, you're going to need it." She relaxed beside me, her breathing becoming rhythmic as she fell to sleep in my arms.

As she slept, I thought back to a time when I returned home to see my parents over summer break.

I had accepted my first job as an attorney. I came home to talk to Charlie, because he was a man I respected, and an attorney himself. I had been home a couple of days when my sister and her friend Isabella came over to hang out by the pool.

I had just come into the kitchen; Bella was there making a sandwich. She was almost like family, so my mom made sure she knew to make herself at home. While she gathered all the ingredients, I watched her. She was wearing a two piece, royal blue bikini with a cover-up, but I could still see her curves, her perky breasts. I groaned just from the sight of her.

Her hair was a chestnut color, long and wavy. I leaned on the door frame, just watching her move. Good God, her brown eyes just sucked you in like magnets. Her whole body had filled out, in all the right places. She was every young man's dream. She was my dream.

There I was, watching her in the kitchen, my dick pitching a tent in my jeans. Suddenly, the sound of her gasping pulled me out of my fantasy.

"Edward! I didn't see you. How long you been standing there?"

Pulling myself from the door frame, I approached her, my eyes on hers as I said, "Long enough."

I moved closer, making sure my arm brushed against hers. I heard her breath hitch at my proximity.

"So, you're starting your new job soon...must be exciting." she said nervously.

"Yep, I start next Monday. Your dad is a smart man, he's helped me out quite a bit." I replied, keeping my voice soft, hoping she would feel comfortable around me.

"Yeah, he is. But then, so are you. You have always been ahead of your time. More mature than the other boys around here." she said, smiling at me.

I leaned in closer and said, "Is that so, Ms. Swan?" I reached up and took a stray hair had fallen in her face, and pushed it back behind her ear, making her blush.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Do you have a boyfriend, Isabella?"

She shook her head no. I leaned in closer and said, "That's good to know." I was about to kiss her, when my damn sister came in, breaking the connection. Damn that pixie!

I moved away from her, and she and my sister started out to the pool area. But just as she was about to walk out the patio door, she turned back to look at me. Our eyes locked, and she smiled, biting her bottom lip. I growled quietly at her, "Keep biting that lip, baby, and see what happens." I winked at her, and made my way out of the kitchen.

My dick began to stir at the memory. Bella lay there, sleeping quietly. I looked at the time, seeing only two hours had passed. Fuck! I needed some relief...now. I took her ear in my mouth and began to suck and kiss, trying to wake her.

My hands trailed down to her thighs, and moved to her pussy. I felt how wet she was, and she began to moan. I continued to explore with my fingers, circling her entrance and flicking her clit.

She began to thrust her hips into my fingers, quietly moaning my name. "That's it baby, tell me who owns this pussy." I breathed in her ear.

"You do, Edward, only you!" she moaned out. As she continued to move with me, I slipped my long fingers inside her. "Yes, baby. Ride my hand. Feel me fuck you with my fingers." I growled.

I felt her body tense, and she cried out in pleasure as she came on my fingers. I looked at her and found her chocolate brown eyes staring back at me.

I let her lay there for a moment, then began to kiss her hard and deep, using my tongue to plunder her mouth. I couldn't get enough of her taste.

I backed away from her and rasped, "It's my turn, naughty girl."

She knew exactly what I meant, and she pushed me back against the mattress, taking my cock in her warm little hands. I hissed in pleasure as she began to pump up and down my shaft.

"Oh fuck, yes, I love your touch, little girl." I growled, as she used her thumb to spread my precum all over.

"In your mouth, now. I want to fuck your mouth!" I cried out.

She did as she was told, taking my cock inside her mouth. As she bobbed up and down, I could feel myself hit the back of her throat.

"Jesus fucking hell!" I screamed out, as she took all of me in her mouth. Oh God, I could feel my balls tightening as she used her tongue, treating my cock like it was her own personal lollipop. I looked down at her, and that was all it took. The look in her eyes put me over the edge. I came hard, spilling my seed down her throat.

"Fuck, Isabella, so damn fucking good!" My body convulsed from its hardest orgasm yet.

I watched as she cleaned up my cock with her tongue, causing it to stir to life again. She was a dream come true, I swear.

I reached out, telling her, "Get on all fours, now!" She scrambled into position, and I slammed inside of her. I couldn't control the beast inside of me; he was talking control as I continued to slam into her, my balls slapping against her ass. She moaned in pleasure, shouting, "Harder...faster!"

I grabbed her hips and pistoned myself inside her so fast and hard, I felt the bed move. She brought herself up against my chest, and I reached down to rub her clit, making her come along with me. Spent, we tumbled down to the bed together. After catching her breath, she said, "Wow!"

I smiled at her and said, "Fuck, you've got that right!"

We laid there for a time, quietly enjoying each other's company. After a while, I looked over at her and asked, "You okay there, naughty girl?"

"Yeah...it's just weird, because it's you and me. I never would have thought that you would be interested in me...that's all." she answered quietly.

I leaned up and looked in her eyes. "Really? Even after that summer, when I came home, and we almost kissed. You had no idea that I wanted you?" I was surprised at that.

"No...I mean yes….I don't know. That was a while back, and I'm eighteen now, and you're, well, you're older."

I laughed. Oh my god. She was so fucking clueless, even after all of this? "Isabella, I'm only twelve years older than you. It isn't that big of a difference. Besides, you have grown into a beautiful woman. I'm surprised you haven't had lot of boyfriends by now."

"Who says I haven't had many boyfriends, Edward? What I meant was, look at you, and look at me. I'm so plain next to you. I always thought you were gorgeous...I have had a crush on you since forever!" Right after she said that, she covered her mouth with her hand, embarrassed.

I grinned at her admission. So, Isabella had been crushing on me all this time, huh? Interesting.

"Hmmm….so the truth comes out. Naughty Isabella has been crushing on me all this time? Well, well…" I teased.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She hid her face in the pillows, blushing and embarrassed. I thought it was adorable when she squealed, her voice muffled in the pillows, saying, "Why? Why me?" I laughed because it was so cute.

I stopped laughing and managed to get her face out from under the pillows, saying "Isabella...baby...come on now, it isn't that bad."

"Yes, it is! I can't believe I said that." she said, hiding her face in her hands.

"Well, I have a confession to make, too." I said, which got her to remove her hands from her face.

She looked right into my eyes and asked, "You do? what?"

I slowly crawled up to her on all fours, pushing her back on the bed. Hovering over her, I confessed, "I, Edward, have had some major fantasies about you...starting with that summer. When I saw you in that sexy blue bikini, I wanted to fuck you in the pool and make you mine. I must say, however...you and me, like this…" My lips were just about to met hers again. "is so much fucking better. You wanna know why?" I asked as my lips grazed hers.

"Why,Edward?" she asked in a whisper.

"Because I made you come, all four times, screaming out my name. Fuck, that's better than any fantasy I have had about you." Just then I gave in, and kissed her passionately. We both moaned into the kiss.

"Oh yeah, baby. You're mine now! I'm never letting you fucking go!" I kissed her hard and deep, allowing my tongue to work her mouth.

We fucked again, but this time I went slow...driving her crazy with my hard cock as I drove in and out of her, making her gasp with every thrust I gave her. After that we fell asleep, not leaving my bed until the next day. We got dressed and I took her home.

I tried to get her off my mind, but it just wasn't working. I even tried to work on some cases from home, but I couldn't get Isabella out of my head. What was it about her that I couldn't shake?

I was sitting in my office, just staring at a blank computer screen. I decided to go get some coffee, maybe that would energize me. When I came back to my office. though, I heard my door close.

I turned and saw Isabella, her eyes looking into mine with need. They were black with lust. Flashing my crooked smile, I asked, "Hey there, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

She looked at me and licked those pouty lips of hers. Then she bit down on her bottom lip, which she knew drove me crazy.

"I'm on lunch break, and...well, I already had lunch, Edward. I just needed my dessert." She removed her coat; she was wearing a schoolgirl uniform underneath, only she had thigh highs on, and a very short skirt.

Fuck me!

"Oh, I plan on it," she whispered seductively, as she ran her hands up my chest. I could feel the warmth through my white button up shirt. Did I say that out loud?

I groaned out her name, "Bella…" as she started kissing my neck.

Jesus, have I created a monster here? Having Charlie's daughter come here and seduce me in my office?

"Bella...we could get caught..." I tried to say, but she kissed me on the lips, shutting me up.

Damn, she was being relentless! I kissed her back, hungry for her touch. "Touch me, Edward. Fuck me on your desk!" she cried.

I growled, picking her up and setting her on the desk, as we continued kissing. I pulled back to say, "This will be fast and hard. little one."

She gasped, "I'm all for fast and hard...just please take me. Make me yours!"

I kissed her again as I laid her on the desk. Just as I was about to hike up her skirt, to touch her wet pussy, I heard a deep voice say, "What the hell is going on here?"

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! She didn't lock the door? Dammit! I pulled back enough from Isabella to see her dad looking at us with shock in his eyes. In the heat of the moment, I never heard the door open. Christ!

"Well, what the hell is going on here, Edward? And what are you doing to my daughter?" Charlie yelled.

Shit! I let go of Isabella and let her straighten up. My shirt was still unbuttoned and my hair disheveled. I looked straight at Charlie and said, "I'm sorry...I…" Ugh! I didn't know what to say.

We all just stood there as Charlie looked at us angrily. I saw the veins popping out on his forehead and his fists were balling up.

"Charlie, calm down. This isn't what it looks like." My voice trembled.

Charlie shouted angrily, "Oh really? It looked to me like you two were about to have sex on your desk, if I hadn't walked in. What the hell were you thinking, Edward? You're more than ten years older than her! Give me back my little girl, now!"

Charlie started charging toward Isabella. Instinctively I moved her behind me. He growled angrily, "I said, hand over my little girl!"

I pushed Bella back as we both moved away from Charlie and his wrath. He had every right to be mad, but fighting wouldn't solve anything.

I got my wits about me and I raised my voice, saying, "Charlie, I said calm down. I would explain if you'd just calm down!"

Just then, more people came into the room, hearing the commotion. Jessica, the receptionist, and Mike, another attorney, looked at us, wide eyed. I'm sure they guessed by the scene what was taking place.

"Don't tell me to calm down, when you had my little girl on your desk about to…to….I can't even say it." Charlie yelled.

I then heard Jessica say, "Edward, I thought we were…"

I looked at Jessica and said, "We just flirted, Jessica, that was all. There is nothing between you and me."

Charlie stood where he was and said, "Just what is going on between you and my daughter? Are you just using her, too? I brought you here to help me, Edward, not to seduce my eighteen year old daughter! She's just a child!" he screamed at me.

I shouted angrily, "No, she's not! She is a legal adult, Charlie. She isn't a little girl with pigtails anymore. She's a grown woman now!"

Charlie charged at me, and Isabella screamed out. I tried to soothe her, saying, "It's okay, Bella. I won't let him hurt you, I swear!"

"I would never hurt my daughter! I just want you to give her back to me. Edward, she's just a kid." Charlie's voice trembled.

I knew he was hurt, but he had to know that she and I were together...that I was in love with her. Wait, what? Did I just tell myself that I was in love with her? Yes, I did. Oh. My. God. I'm in love with Isabella Marie Swan. I have been, for a long time, and I'm just now realizing it.

"No, Charlie she isn't a kid anymore. It's time you know the truth." I said, looking him straight in the eyes. "I know seeing us like this was a shock, and well, we could have done this differently. But we couldn't fight it anymore. It's been going on since she was fifteen. She and I both had crushes...but we didn't act on them until this past weekend."

Charlie began to back up slowly, his legs hitting the chair. He sat down as his legs gave way. But I continued on, "Charlie, I wasn't expecting this to happen, but it did. I won't apologize for it, either. Isabella and I have feelings for each other. We care deeply for one another. I know we should have told you but …"

His eyes came up to meet mine. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I know he felt betrayed, but at the same time, Bella was an adult. He needed to realize she wasn't a little girl anymore. I turned and saw Isabella, still scantily dressed. I took off my jacket and put it on her. I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and turned back to Charlie.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, Charlie, but...I'm in love with Isabella." I heard her gasp, and Charlie did, too. Yeah I said it, out loud.

Both of them asked at the same time,

"You're in love with me?"

"You're in love with my daughter?"

I smiled at Isabella. "Yes, of course I am. I have been for a long time, baby." Then I turned to look at Charlie. "Yes, Charlie, I'm in love with your daughter. Isabella means the world to me. I'm sorry it came out this way,but it's true. I love her with ever fiber of my being. I want to make her happy. And I do make her happy, right, Isabella?"

Isabella came to me, wrapping her arms around my waist, and said, "Yes, it's true. I love Edward, daddy."

Charlie sighed and raked his hands through his hair. He looked up again and said, "So, whether or not I approve of this, you two will be together? Is that what you're telling me, Edward? You love her that much?"

I looked deeply into Isabella's eyes. Without looking away, I said, "I sure do. I love you so much, Bella."

She beamed happily at me and said, 'I love you, too! So much!" We hugged and kissed each other, forgetting all about Charlie until he cleared his throat, stopping us.

He stood up from the chair, his face rigid at first. He still looked upset, but his features began to soften.

"I'm not giving you my blessing, but I won't stand in your way, either." he said as he looked at the two of us. "But, you two have to be the ones to tell Renee about your relationship." he laughed.

Bella ran from my arms to her dad. He reached out and her hugged her. Backing away, he looked at her and said, "Isabella, from now on, please lock the damn door. And change those clothes...my eyes are bleeding!"

Isabella gasped and she looked at me. I kind of chuckled a bit.

"Look, Edward, we have a meeting in an hour with some clients. You two say your goodbyes, and I will see you in a moment. Oh, and you will be telling Renee this weekend." With that, he walked out my office door.

Isabella and I stood there, just looking at each other. I hadn't expected to reveal my true feelings about her that way, but it was out there now.

"So? Did you really mean what you said?" she asked me shyly.

I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Yes, Isabella, I meant every word. I love you, baby." I kissed her chastely on the lips.

"You'd better go. I have a meeting to prepare for in less than an hour. But after we tell your mom, we will go out on a real date. Okay?" I asked her while holding her chin, making her look at me.

"Okay. I look forward to it." she said, smiling at me.

"Me too, baby. Me too." I kissed her one more time and then got ready for my meeting.

It went well...we should be able to win this case. Bella and I told Renee about us that weekend. She was a little surprised at first, but got used to the idea. Of course my sister and my parents loved the fact we were together.

We went on our first date to a nice restaurant. I swear, that girl didn't know what she did to me when she moaned like that, especially when she ate her dessert. She was driving me fucking crazy. Later that night, as we made our way to my apartment, I couldn't get enough of her. As soon as I got her in the door, I had her pinned to it, as we made out like fucking teenagers.

I fucked her hard up against the door, shouting as I pumped inside of her, "Mine, mine, mine!" I marked her over and over again that evening. Isabella Marie Swan was made for me, just as I was made for her.

* * *

**Hosts Note: leave the author some love by submitting a review. If you happen to know an authors identity please do not hint to this in your review as this can compromise anonymity and lead to disqualifcation. **

**Public voting has been delayed by a few days until we get all the entries posted. Due to some problems over the weekend with Gmail, there has been a delay in getting all the entries posted. Please bear with us while we resolve this. **


End file.
